


Vrijdag 21:31

by xJane



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJane/pseuds/xJane
Summary: A short look into Vrijdag 21:21.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Vrijdag 21:31

Robbe hardly understood what was going on.

Ten minutes ago, he had been standing in the lobby of the flat, reading his last message to Sander – the one in which he demanded clarity, the one he had been so hesitant to send, the one that was left on read. He had felt the despair bubbling up and constricting his throat, the sinking feeling of never seeing or hearing from Sander again, the certainty it was finally over once and for good.

And then, as in a dream, he had heard a voice saying his name – that voice he had given up on, the same voice haunting his dreams and nightmares alike.

Sander.

His curse and his blessing.

His poison and his medicine.

His sin and his salvation.

Looking beautiful as ever, but without the usual sparkle in his ocean eyes, without the easy smile that so often softened his features.

They had stood there, almost touching, staring at each other, for what had felt like eternity. Robbe’s eyes had flitted to Sander’s lips, his treacherous heart begging for one more taste.

Before he had gotten the chance to collect his thoughts and swallow away the knot in his throat, Sander had kissed him. Robbe hadn’t been able to refrain from leaning into the kiss for the briefest of moments, but he’d known he needed to protect the shreds that were left of his heart. He had broken off the kiss, but all his strength and willpower had not been enough to push Sander away. Neither of them had spoken, standing there, their breath mingling, unable to let each other go. Then Sander had sworn to him that it would be the two of them from now on, always, in every universe. He had known, rationally, they would need to talk, need to reassure each other, communicate open and clearly about the last couple of weeks, but all he had seen were Sander’s lips, and his own frantic heartbeat had almost drowned out Sander’s words, and he had surged to Sander, and then they had kissed again, in the middle of the lobby, kissed each other hard and deep and with all the desperation that had built up since that fateful Friday, only two weeks ago but almost like another lifetime now.

In his daze he heard his bedroom door slam close. He didn’t know how they had gotten here, but somehow, they had managed to do it without letting go of each other’s lips. It felt wonderfully new and incredibly natural at the same time to be kissing, kissing, kissing, and roam their hands over each other’s bodies, through each other’s hair.

He hardly understood how he got here, but he was not about to complain. If this was a dream, he was definitely going to make the most out of it. Almost without realising it, they had shed their jackets. He felt Sander’s cold hands tease under the hem of his t-shirt and shivers ran down his spine. Without taking his lips off Robbe’s, Sander tugged at the shirt, moaning slightly into Robbe’s mouth. Robbe lifted his arms and Sander didn’t hesitate a second to drag his t-shirt up over his head, interrupting their kiss for only long enough to take off the offending fabric. Robbe wanted more, he wanted to feel Sander’s skin against his own, already burning up wherever Sander’s fingers trailed on his torso. With trembling hands, he grabbed Sander’s shirt. Sander complied immediately. For a split second, they stared at each other, before Sander launched himself to Robbe again, his tongue immediately begging for access to Robbe’s mouth, which Robbe granted without thinking.

Still he wanted more, more, always more.

He pushed Sander towards the bed until he fell backwards, pulling Robbe on top of him. Robbe felt almost feverish. Everywhere Sander’s skin touched his body became a pinpoint of blooming heat, threatening to overwhelm him. He had never been this close to a boy, never felt this all-consuming heat and longing. Sander smiled up at him and he rushed to connect their lips again, but after a brief kiss he turned his head to kiss Sander’s neck, moving lower to kiss all the glorious skin under his hands, until he was interrupted by Sander’s voice.

“Wait, my shoes!”

Robbe chuckled as he begrudgingly allowed Sander to sit up to untie the laces on his boots. Robbe couldn’t wait to get his hands back on Sander’s body, though, and tried to hug him from behind. Sander laughed as Robbe’s grabbing hands made him lose his balance, in turn pushing Robbe of the bed.

“Stupid shoes!”, he exclaimed loudly, and then immediately forgot said shoes to kiss Robbe again, hungrily.

They rolled over the floor, a mass of tangling limbs, their lips connected, their fingers trailing over warm bodies, exploring every unknown plane and angle, laughing against each other’s mouth, until that was no longer enough and Sander detached himself.

“Wait, Robbe, seriously, let me take off these shoes…”

Robbe whined, but managed to let Sander go. Sander hurriedly got up and sat down on the edge of the bed once more. This time he quickly took off his shoes. Robbe stood up slowly, looking at Sander with wide eyes. Suddenly he couldn’t wait one second longer and in one swift move he pushed Sander down on the bed again, crawling over his body and pressing his lips to his mouth, his cheek, his neck. Sander’s hand tangled in his hair as Robbe’s lips found a path over Sander’s chest. His eyes took in the sight before him, every inch of skin his to explore, to gaze upon, to touch. He couldn’t stop himself from running his tongue over Sander’s nipple and Sander gasped as his hand in Robbe’s hair stilled. Suddenly Robbe worried that he might have done something wrong. He lifted his head and looked timidly, silently, at Sander, who stared right back at him and then surged up to capture his mouth yet again. The exhilarating feeling of his hand in Robbe’s hair, his tongue dancing with Robbe’s, his heartbeat pulsing against Robbe’s chest made Robbe bolder, and his hands started roaming all over Sander’s body.

Vaguely he was aware of his erection pressing against Sander’s thigh, but he didn’t have time to be embarrassed because he could feel Sander’s hard-on against his belly, which just consumed his mind completely. All of a sudden, he felt inexperienced and he didn’t know what to do.

“Sander…”

“Yeah?”, Sander replied breathlessly.

Robbe hesitated.

“I… I don’t know… I’ve never –”

He couldn’t look Sander in the eye, but the other boy seemed to understand. Suddenly he felt Sander’s arms grip his hips, and Robbe went limp as Sander flipped them over. He didn’t have the time to start thinking about the change in positions, because when Sander began kissing down his naked chest all capability of rational thought left Robbe completely. His world boiled down to Sander’s hands, his mouth.

“Oh fuck…”, he whispered.

“Okay?”, Sander asked, sounding just as wrecked as Robbe felt.

Robbe managed to nod his head, gasping as Sander continued his path. When he reached the waistband of his jeans, he pressed kisses all along it. Robbe thought he had died and gone to heaven. He felt jubilant, elated, and all he could do was close his eyes while a continuous chant of _Sander, Sander, Sander_ escaped from his lips.

“Can I –”

Sander didn’t finish his sentence, but his hands moved to Robbe’s belt and Robbe gasped.

“Please.”

Sander fumbled with his belt, his button, his zipper, until he finally managed to pull Robbe’s pants off. His dick strained against his thin boxers and for a moment he felt he needed to hide, to cover his obvious desire. But when Sander let out a small moan and then touched Robbe over the fabric with a featherlike finger, everything else became irrelevant. The rest of the world fell away and all that mattered was this, Sander’s touch, Sander’s smell, the sound of Sander’s laboured breath, Sander’s hair grazing his hips, Sander nipping right above the waistband of Robbe’s boxers.

Robbe let out a small whimper and Sander rushed back up, kissing Robbe as if his life depended on it. Their hands found each other, and their fingers intertwined, their need to touch coursing through their veins as wildfire.

They continued kissing as they grinded against each other. As the need to breathe forced them to let go of each other’s mouths, Sander dived down again, following the same trail down as earlier, leaving kisses all over Robbe’s chest. When he reached Robbe’s navel, he lifted his head and looked at Robbe. Robbe stared back, his eyes glassy. The soft moans he let out spurred Sander on and he softly caressed Robbe’s erection. Robbe realised that he was dripping precum and his boxers were soaked. All concepts of time flew from Robbe, and it could have been a minute or an hour when he felt Sander move. Before Robbe could open his eyes, his world tilted on its axis, the planet left its orbit, as Sander licked slowly all along his clothed length.

“Fuck, stop, Sander, stop!”, he yelled, and the boy immediately complied, looking up at Robbe with hooded eyes, concern shining through.

“Robbe?”

Robbe panted, unable to get a word out.

“Did that not feel good, Robbe? Please, just say something,” Sander pleaded.

“Yes,” Robbe ground out.

“I just… If you do that again I am going to come…”

Robbe was embarrassed about his lack of stamina. Sander didn’t say anything, just stared at him, as if Robbe had just told him the sun comes up in the west every morning. He wondered if Sander was turned off by this obvious sign of his inexperience, but he just couldn’t help it, the wondrous feelings Sander was creating were so much more than ever dreamt off.

“Robbe… that is the idea,” Sander chuckled softly.

Robbe blushed.

“I’m sorry… I –”

“No need to apologize. If you want to stop, that is fine, but I want to make you feel good, Robbe.”

Robbe felt as if he was floating above the bed, reduced to a burning mass of nerve points, all concentrated on Sander. He couldn’t think, couldn’t speak, could barely even breathe when the image of him coming under Sander’s hand, Sander’s tongue, hit him in full force. He didn’t realize Sander was waiting until he heard his voice.

“Robbe? Can I make you feel good?”

“Sander, fuck, Sander…”

“Can I?”

Robbe took a deep breath, trying to calm his heartbeat to a normal level, failing completely.

“Yeah…” he managed to get out, breathing heavily.

“Okay.”

Sander’s voice hitched on the word, and Robbe’s hand moved to Sander’s hair, needing the contact to ground him. Sander moved again, and he took Robbe’s straining dick out of his boxers, slowly gripping his hand around it. Robbe let out a high sound that would embarrass him if he had a brain cell left to mind with. Very, very slowly Sander started jerking Robbe off and Robbe lost all idea of time and place.

“Sander – I – fuck, I…”

He didn’t manage to get the rest of the sentence out before he spilled white over Sander’s hand.

“Sander!”

Sander kept moving, slowly, loosely, until Robbe came down from his orgasm. He got up and found some tissues on Robbe’s desk which he used to wipe his hand. Robbe’s eyes were closed as he laid on the bed, totally blissed out. Sander came back to the bed and laid down next to him, his hand over Robbe’s heart. He kept repeating Sander’s name over and over again, an endless supplication.

When Robbe’s heartbeat finally slowed down, Sander lifted hid head. Robbe was looking at him, eyes half-open.

“Good?”, Sander asked, the grin on his face showing he knew the answer.

“God, _yes_ ,” Robbe replied.

Sander looked like the cat who got the milk.

“Good.”

“Do you want me to…”

Robbe didn’t know how to finish his sentence. Sander kissed him lightly.

“You don’t have to.”

“But I want to… I just don’t really know… how… or what to do…”

Sander put a soft finger on his trembling lips.

“Whatever feels good for you will feel good for me. Just… do what feels good.”

Robbe nodded, but felt too overwhelmed to move.

“Do you want me to take off my pants?”, Sander asked bashfully.

“Yeah…”

Robbe watched as Sander stood up and got out of his pants in record speed. He hesitated with his hands on his boxers. Robbe’s breath hitched. Sander looked at him, not moving, hardly daring to breath, his eyes unwavering, a question written in them. Robbe swore he felt his heart skip a bit, and before he could give in to his trepidation he nodded, once, almost imperceptibly, but it was enough for Sander.

Robbe stared at the gorgeous sight in front of him. He’d never seen another boy naked, let alone naked and _hard_. He swallowed audibly. Then he crawled to the end of the bed and grabbed Sander’s hips and pulled him closer. He went tomato red when this resulted in Sander standing right in front of him as he sat on all fours on the bed, his mouth centimetres from Sander’s dick. His fingers trembled as he reached out, tentatively.

That first touch was… electrifying. It was mind-blowing, earth-shaking, an explosion of emotions. Robbe repeated it, bolder, longer, every stroke of his fingers pressing harder until touch alone was no longer enough and without thinking he let out his tongue to lick.

A moan escaped both of them simultaneously. Robbe looked up and saw Sander’s face was taut, his eyes fixated on where Robbe’s ministrations were causing the older boy’s knees to buckle. Suddenly, all shyness left Robbe. Sander looked almost delirious, and it was because of _Robbe_. He could do this to the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen.

Determined to give Sander as much pleasure as he possible could, he continued licking softly, pressing open-mouthed kisses all along Sander’s length, until he finally wrapped his lips around the head and started sucking, softly first and then harder, moving his fingers up and down.

Before long Sander let out a groan and pushed Robbe down on his back. Not a second later, Sander was kneeling on the bed, his fist around his dick, pumping fervently. It didn’t take more than a couple of tugs before he came in his hand, loudly exclaiming Robbe’s name.

Completely undone, he fell down on top of Robbe, whose arms went around him immediately. Sander barely had enough presence of mind to grab another tissue to wipe his hand before rolling on his side, pulling Robbe along. They stayed like that, Robbe’s head hidden on Sander’s shoulder, breathing hard, legs tangled, arms around each other’s waist, coming down from their high slowly.

“Wow,” Sander breathed when his heartbeat had slowed down to a slightly more normal rhythm.

Robbe grinned against his shoulder.

“Wow,” he repeated, a whisper on Sander’s skin.

Robbe felt drowsy. Sander was here. Sander was his. Sander was warm, and strong, and soft, and suddenly all the stress of the last few weeks felt like a bad dream.

“I am sleepy,” he confessed, slurring the words, his eyes falling close.

Sander didn’t reply immediately. Instead, he managed to get the blankets from somewhere and tucked them around the both of them, snuggling fractionally closer to Robbe until he no longer knew where one ended and the other began.

“Sleep, beautiful boy,” he whispered, unsure if Robbe was still awake to hear.

That night, neither of them would have to worry about bad dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to point out any mistakes.
> 
> Leave a comment too, if you'd like.


End file.
